


dicks!

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: YOU MENTIONED SIZES AND I CLUNG TO THAT AHJDS- ahem anyway now bara boys and their sizes~? and aone is just that the quiet ones you know? - bomb babe





	dicks!

Aone i feel would be average on thickness, a bit of a moose for length. good reason that he’s afraid he would hurt you. like. 9 1/2″, youre in for a R I D E if you get that boy to break.

Asahi would be over average on length, probably like 7 ½ inches, and have a really good thickness that would be a lovely stretch.

Bokuto would be a bit over average, just over 7″, with average thickness. this boy makes up for it with enthusiasm, my god.

Daichi. Daichi kills me. this boy THICK. shares bo’s 7″ ish, but thick enough to be hard to fit into your mouth. 

Iwaizumi has a good dick. pretty, veiny, all around lovely. like 8″, not as thick as asahi but close; enough for some nice stretch.

Ushijima will murder you if you’re not ready. needs some prep beforehand. 8 1/2″ with Daichi’s thickness. even with prep, you need a good couple minutes to adjust. when he snaps and takes you, you will be coming in half a minute, s2g

tendou gives me a good dick vibe. probably more average with some extra thickness, like 7″ish, but super pretty.


End file.
